Happy Halloween
by Raiu-chan
Summary: C'est le soir d'Halloween et Arnaud cherche Jérémy qui semble avoir disparu. Sauf que, quand il le retrouve, son ami ne semble pas dans son état normal. Pourquoi ses yeux sont rouges et luisent dans le noir ? Couple Arnaud/Jérémy et sur l'émission "On ne demande qu'à en rire".


**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunté les personnalités que je vois dans « On ne demande qu'à en rire » et le « ONDAR show ». N'oubliez pas, c'est du pur délire de fangirl U_U

**Disclaimer** : Une fic sur le thème d'Halloween ( oui je sais, c'est très original) sur mes deux humoristes préférés de l'émission. J'étais surtout inspiré par le ONDAR show où on voit Jérémy « bizarre » à l'approche d'Halloween. Et il n'en a pas fallut plus à mon esprit de yaoiste. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Quelqu'un a vu Jérémy ?

_Non, il est introuvable ce soir. Répondit Lamine en haussant les épaules.

Le reste des membres hochèrent la tête. Arnaud fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il était prévus que l'équipe aille boire un coup après l'émission pour fêter Halloween. Enfin, c'était juste un prétexte pour faire la fête et se détendre. L'humoriste de l'absurde fixa sa montre. Son ami avait dix bonnes minutes de retards. Il regarda les autres et leur adressa un sourire.

_Partez devant, je vais le chercher.

_Tu es sur ?

Arnaud hocha la tête et commença à chercher Jérémy. Il passa par le plateau, vérifiant les gradins. Le brun alla ensuite à la régie puis dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait aucune trace du comique à l'humour noir. Peut-être était-il déjà partis ? Après tout, il avait un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps. Il était plus irritable qu'à l'ordinaire et presque personne ne pouvait rester près de lui sans se faire insulter. L'humoriste soupira en repensant à l'engueulade mémorable l'aillant opposé à Jérémy récemment. Garnier et Sentou avait dû intervenir où ils en seraient probablement venus aux mains. Surtout Jérémy en faite. Ce dernier semblait sur le point de lui faire la peau. Tout ça à cause d'une histoire de coupure de papier. A ce moment là, le comique à l'humour noir avait pété un câble. Arnaud secoua la tête, heureusement qu'il n'était pas rancunier où il ne parlerait plus à l'autre.

Les lumières se mirent soudain à grésiller avant de s'éteindre. L'humoriste soupira et essaya de trouver l'interrupteur. Une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre faisant sursauter Arnaud. L'humoriste déglutit difficilement. L'ambiance film d'horreur c'était pas trop son truc... Il plissa les yeux et vit Jérémy se tenir devant lui. Il semblait... A la fois surpris et en colère de le voir. Le comique aux 99 points déglutit difficilement en voyant les yeux de son ami. Pourquoi ses iris étaient rouge ? Mais le pire est quelles semblaient luires dans le noir.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Siffla Jérémy. Tu devrais être partis avec les autres !

_Tu devais venir aussi...

_Changement de programme. Maintenant tire toi... Grommela Jérémy en dépassant Arnaud d'un pas pressé.

_Tu as une conjonctivite ou c'est pour effrayer les enfants dans la rue ? Tenta de plaisanter le comique de l'absurde en suivant son ami.

Jérémy ne lui répondit pas, accélérant encore. Tsamère fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait avec son ami. Il le rattrapa et lui saisit le poignet. Mais la réaction de Ferrary le prit complétement au dépourvus. Celui-ci _grogna _et se dégagea vivement. Le comique à l'humour noir plissa les yeux et fit face à son ami. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le plus jeune ne semble prendre une décision. Il s'avança vers l'autre humoriste avec une démarche de prédateur.

_Jerem ? L'interpella Arnaud vraiment peu rassuré.

_Je fais toujours tout pour n'attaquer que de parfaits inconnus. Mais toi... Souffla le plus jeune tout faisant reculer l'autre jusqu'au mur. Il a fallut que tu te pointes maintenant. Alors tant pis pour toi.

Arnaud tourna la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant un moyen de fuir. Jérémy n'était pas du tout dans son état normal. Il lui faisait même peur. Il avait l'impression d'être devant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû rencontrer. Une chose dangereuse. L'humoriste de l'absurde frissonna en voyant le petit sourire de son ami. Ça ne présageait rien de bon...

_Jérémy, c'est pas drôle.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire. Confirma le plus jeune en hochant la tête.

Brusquement, il plaqua Arnaud contre le mur avec une force quasi surhumaine. Le brun se débattit mais ne parvint pas à se dégager. D'une main, le comique à l'humour noir repoussa le col de chemise de Tsamère, dégageant le cou.

_Dit Arnaud, tu sais quel jour on est ?

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement et répondit d'une voix blanche.

_Le 31 octobre... Pourquoi ?

Malgré lui, le plus vieux rougit quand il sentit l'autre se coller à lui. Jérémy enfouis son visage dans le cou d'Arnaud. Ce dernier frémit en sentant le souffle chaud de l'autre contre sa gorge. Le plus jeune émit un petit rire lasse.

_Joyeux Halloween.

Une douleur aiguë explosa et Arnaud hurla. Mais une main le bâillonna bien vite, lui intimant le silence. Arnaud ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Jérémy était entrain de le mordre. De le mordre bordel ! Il frissonna violemment en entendant son sang couler dans la gorge de l'autre. Son cerveau tourna à plein régime, cherchant une réponse. Mais il fut bien obligé d'aller au-delà de la logique quand il comprit.

_ T'es un vampire... Murmura lentement le plus vieux.

Un grognement affirmatif lui répondit. L'humoriste cessa de se débattre, en état de choque. Jérémy relâcha doucement la pression, maintenant simplement sa proie contre le mur. D'une main, il effleura sa joue avant de perdre sa main dans ses cheveux. Jérémy lui tint _gentiment _la tête sur le côté, l'empêchant simplement de protéger sa jugulaire. Arnaud aurait pût profiter de se relâchement. Seulement, il se sentait bien incapable de s'enfuir en courant. Ses jambes tremblait légèrement et la tête commençait à lui tourner. Jérémy devait lui aspirer un peu trop de sang. C'était une sensation des plus étranges. Le comique sentait une sorte de torpeur l'envahir et la douleur avait presque disparut. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du vampire et essaya de le repousser. La morsure s'accentua, le dissuadant de bouger. Mais quand Arnaud commença à voir des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, il recommença.

_Jerem, s'il te plait arrête.

Le brun se figea brusquement, prenant conscience de se qu'il faisait.. Il retira lentement ses canines avant de lécher doucement la plaie pour qu'elle cicatrise plus vite. Puis il s'écarta de quelques pas. Arnaud dû se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Le comique essaya de reprendre son souffle et fixa Jérémy. Ce dernier s'était éloigné de quelques pas, une main posée sur sa bouche. Le vampire semblait agité et une lueur de culpabilité illuminait son regard carmin.

_Je suis désolé. Chuchota le plus jeune.

Le comique à l'humour noir commença à s'éloigner, mais la voix du plus vieux le stoppa.

_Jérémy, attend !

Arnaud s'était assis, récupérant comme il le pouvait. Mais il avait repris des couleurs et un minimum de contenance. Il aurait dû être terrorisé. Il aurait dû se répéter en boucle que ce n'était pas possible. Oui, il aurait dû. Seulement, il voulait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas un rêve ou une hallucination. La morsure à son cou en était la meilleure des preuves. Certes, il avait encore peur de son ami mais moins que toute à l'heure. Le comique à l'humour noir sembla hésiter, piétinant un peu sur place.

_M'approcher est une mauvaise idée...

_Tu viens de me sucer le sang, qu'est ce que tu pourrais faire de pire ? Répondit ironiquement le comique de l'absurde.

Les canines du vampire brillèrent quand un sinistre sourire orna les lèvres du plus jeune.

_Je pourrais te tuer.

Arnaud se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et inspira profondément, tentant de réprimer sa peur. Il se releva et parvint à afficher un petit sourire.

_Tu ne vas quand même pas tuer ton pote ?

Les yeux du vampire s'assombrirent et il tourna la tête sur le côté.

_Je n'aurais même pas dû te mordre. Quel idée aussi de sentir aussi bon ! Surtout aujourd'hui.

_Je sens bon ? Répéta Arnaud, interloqué. Jérémy, explique toi. Comment ça se fait que je ne me suis jamais aperçus que tu n'était pas... Euh... Humain. Ajouta-il en espérant ne pas avoir vexé l'autre humoriste.

Ce dernier se tritura les mains quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment un vampire mais un dhampire. Un sang-mêlé si tu préfères. S'expliqua Jérémy. Mon père était vampire et ma mère humaine. C'est pour ça que je peux sortir en plein jour sans bruler sur place. Cependant, j'ai besoin d'une dose régulière de sang pour survivre.

Le plus vieux hocha la tête avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

_Pourquoi tu as dit que c'était une journée particulière ?

Jérémy eut un petit sourire et il écarta les bras d'un geste presque théâtral.

_ Mais parce que c'est Halloween ! Le jour des esprits, fantômes, sorciers et autres monstres. Et crois moi, ils existent. Ce jour là, le besoin de sang devient bien plus fort que d'habitude. Les poches de sang ne me sont pas suffisantes. J'aurais trouvé quelqu'un dans la rue... Mais il a fallut que tu viennes. Ajouta le dhampire avec une pointe de reproche.

Si il n'avait pas réagit à temps il l'aurait probablement saigner à blanc. Boire du sang humain était tellement enivrant. Le comique de l'absurde ne préféra pas demander comment il se procurait ses fameuses poches. Peut-être avait-il un contact dans un hôpital. Cependant, il comprit que tous les soirs d'Halloween, son ami attaquait quelqu'un. Le dhampire avait dit un peu plutôt qu'il ne s'attaquait pas à ses connaissances. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien entendus dans la presse. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Jérémy croisa les bras et lança :

_Je n'ai jamais tué personne. Se serait stupide et ne m'attirerais que des problèmes.

Le ton légèrement offensé fit sourire Arnaud. Il n'avait plus du tout peur de l'autre humoriste maintenant. Il posa prudemment sa main sur l'épaule du dhampire et lui sourit.

_Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as un humour aussi morbide

Jérémie rit de bon cœur avant de fixer le plus vieux. La lueur indéchiffrable dans son regard surpris le comique de l'absurde. Le dhampire se rapprocha lentement d'une démarche féline. Il se glissa contre le corps d'Arnaud et passa ses bras autours de son cou. Ce dernier le laissa faire, mal à l'aise.

_Euh... T'as encore faim ? Pas que ça me dérange de te servir de casse-croute mais...

Le dhampire secoua la tête avec amusement, le stoppant. Il se rapprocha et ses lèvres frôlèrent celle du plus vieux. Avant que le comique de l'absurde ne puisse parler, il l'embrassa. Passé la longue seconde de surprise, Arnaud répondit au baiser. Il sentit les canines du sang-mêlé titiller ses lèvres, le faisant frémir. Le baiser s'accentua et l'humain passa ses bras autours de la taille de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Le cerveau d'Arnaud pédalait un peu dans la semoule. Il se passait beaucoup trop de choses étranges ce soir... Il leva la tête vers son ami, souhaitant des explications. Mais les yeux de Jérémy semblaient triste. Doucement, il caressa la joue du comique à l'humour noir avec le revers de sa main.

_Jérém ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

L'interpellé eut un petit soupir avant d'afficher un sourire en coin. Il embrassa à nouveau Arnaud avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

_ Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

_Jérémy, je...

Mais le dhampire posa délicatement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de poursuivre. Le comique de l'absurde essaya d'apercevoir le visage de son ami mais n'y parvint pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?

_Mais tu vas _tout_ oublié de cette nuit.

L'accent porté sur le mot « tout » frit frissonner violemment le plus vieux. Sa tête lui tourna alors que son visage fût prit en coupe. Jérémy le fixa dans les yeux, son front posé contre le sien. Arnaud se sentit littéralement aspirée par les iris carmines. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, toute son attention focalisée sur le dhampire.

_Quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras tout oublié Arnaud. Rien de tout cela n'aura existé, compris ?

La voix était étonnamment douce et l'humain ne put qu'acquiescer. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et une torpeur des plus agréables l'envahit. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui mais Jérémy l'empêcha de tomber. Son esprit ne chercha pas bien longtemps à lutter et il s'endormit dans les bras du dhampire. Ce dernier l'assit sur le sol, le calant précautionneusement contre le mur. Il bailla, un peu fatigué. Utiliser l'hypnose pour effacer la mémoire était toujours épuisant. Heureusement qu'il s'était nourrit avant. Il fixa quelques secondes Arnaud avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il se redressa et quitta le bâtiment avec une pointe de tristesse. Mais c'était la règle, personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il était vraiment. Une fois dehors, il fixa le croissant de lune avec un sourire sans joie.

_Les créatures d'Halloween doivent rester des rêves après tout...

Il était presque minuit quand Arnaud se réveilla. Il se frotta les yeux et grimaça. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Se redressant difficilement, il fixa sa montre et écarquilla les yeux. Il était déjà si tard ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là ? Et comment avait-il bien put s'endormir ? Il sortit son portable et vit les multiples sms et appel de ses amis lui demandant où il était et si il allait bien. Un autre lui demandait si il avait trouvé Jérémy. Arnaud fronça les sourcils.

_Mais ouais... Il est passé où encore celui là ? Murmura le comique de l'absurde.

Arnaud rassura ses amis d'un rapide message avant de quitter le studio. Il passa une main sur son cou, sentant vaguement quelque chose. Bof, une bestiole avait dû le piquer.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. See you again et Joyeux Halloween ( même si en France, cette fête est complétement oubliée...)


End file.
